Papi y yo
by MaeCllnWay
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Es un One-Shot sobre un momento 'Papi y yo'. Es del punto de vista de Renesmee y sucede DESPUÉS de Amanecer.


Todos los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. La historia original es de **Nollie Marie** y yo tengo su permiso para traducirla.

* * *

**Papi y yo  
Por: Nollie Marie**

**Renesmee POV**

Caminaba por la sala. Mami estaba arriba con tía Alice y Rosalie, discutiendo sobre ropa. Yo estaba de parte de mami, por supuesto. No veía la necesidad de tener tanta ropa pero constantemente éramos sobre dominadas. Papi era el único que estaba de mi lado y del de mami ya que los otros eran unas grandes y asustadas vampi-gallinas, asustados de las Reinas de la Moda.

Hmm… ¿dónde está papi?

Mi abuelito estaba en el hospital siendo el súper héroe que era y mi abuelita estaba fuera diseñando algo, quizá una enorme casa de muñecas lo suficientemente grande como para que yo jugara dentro de ella. Y mis tíos Emmett y Jasper estaban luchando en el bosque. Había apostado cincuenta dólares a papi a que Jasper iba a ganar. Alice había estado de mi parte así que sabía que iba a ser el ganador, y su decisión no había influido.

¿Pero dónde estaba papi?

Caminé por la sala para ver si estaba ahí, pero no estaba. Podía ser capaz de escucharlo, tenía su oído.

Y la sala estaba vacía por supuesto. Estaba a punto de dar vuelta e ir a buscar a Jake, quizá el podía decirme dónde estaba mi papi, cuando el brillo del piano captó mi mirada. Era una de las piedras preciosas de papi, mami y yo éramos en primer lugar, luego su auto, y luego su piano. Había escuchado a papi tocarlo antes y lo hacía hermosamente. Tocó unas cuantas canciones incluyendo la canción de mi abuelita, la canción de mi mami y finalmente _mi_ canción. Sonaba hermosa escuchándola en el piano.

Fui al banquillo, dando fácilmente un pequeño paso y alzándome hasta el banquillo del piano. Mi barbilla quedó a la altura de las teclas, mis ojos veían apenas el negro y el blanco.

Gruñí y alcancé las teclas. Mis dedos apenas podían tocarlas, y las teclas cuando las tocaba sonaban… bueno, nada como lo que mi papá tocaba. Alcé mi otra mano y toqué las teclas, quizá podrían sonar mejor. Pero no lo hicieron.

Hice un puchero ante la cosa ofensiva, cuando escuché una risita leve atrás de mí.

Me giré y vi a papi recargado contra la pared, sonriendo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Renesmee?" preguntó, usando mi nombre real, no el apodo que Jake me había dado. Me gustaba escuchar mi nombre viniendo de él y mami, sonaba hermoso cuando ellos lo decían, musical. Todos los demás eran tan divertidos que Renesmee sonaba como algo que no funcionaba, así que Nessie era perfecto para ellos.

_Te estaba buscando_, señalé, sabiendo que él podía leer mi mente.

Papi soltó una risita y se dirigió a la pared, para caminar hacia mí. Me levantó del banquillo y se sentó, colocándome en su regazo. Él era frío, pero me gustaba la sensación. Era confortante y relajante. Ahora que estaba sentada en su regazo, podía ver mejor las teclas y mi barbilla estaba a unos buenos cinco o más pulgadas alejadas de ellas. Pero ahora que podía alcanzar, mis dedos seguían sin poder tocar las teclas.

Hice un puchero, yo quería tocar.

Papi rió, debió haber escuchado mi mente, porque nos puso suavemente más cerca del piano. Ahora mis manos completas podían tocar las teclas.

Fruncí el ceño a las teclas y miré a mi papi. _Quiero tocar_, señalé, tocando su cuello. Era algo tonto, sabía que él podía escucharme fácilmente, pero quería demostrarle algo. Quería que él estuviera orgulloso de mí.

"Siempre estoy orgulloso de ti," dijo, rozando un lado de mi cara. Solté una risita ante la sensación de cosquillas.

Pero papi puso sus manos y tocó una pequeña melodía. Sonaba realmente tonta y me pregunté qué canción era.

El soltó una risita y dijo, "Chopsticks."

Lo miré de cerca, memorizando los movimientos. Se veía fácil. Subí mis ojos y toqué a su lado. Cometí unos cuantos errores pero para la segunda vez que lo hice, lo tenía dominado.

Papi rió y continuó la melodía por un momento más. Me detuve entonces a aplaudir con alegría, soltando risitas. ¡Había tocado una canción! De hecho tocaba una canción.

Miré a papi, sonriendo. Él me estaba sonriendo de vuelta.

"Hermosa," dijo, deslizando hacia abajo un dedo en mi nariz. Sonreí, arrugando mi nariz ante la sensación.

Levanté mis manos nuevamente y recorrí unas cuantas teclas, un espacio entre ellas. Sonaban… bien. Moví mi mano hacia abajo, un dedo hacia debajo de la tecla original. Sonaban bien también.

Mire a papi, preguntándome si había tocado una tecla mal o algo.

Él se estremeció, sonriendo. Tomaré eso como un no. Sonriendo, regresé y repetí los dos movimientos nuevamente. Poniéndolo todo junto sonaba hermoso. Nada comparado con lo que papi tocaba, pero era algo especial, algo… único. Como yo.

Seguí sonriendo, llevando mi otra mano arriba y presionando algunas otras teclas juntas y me estremecí. Sonaban horrible.

Las manos de papi aparecieron en mi camino y sus dedos gentilmente reacomodaron los míos.

"Inténtalo de nuevo, todo junto," dijo en mi oído.

Atrapé mi lengua con mis labios, concentrándome, y repetí todo. Con mis dedos reacomodados, las notas que tocaban mis dedos sonaban hermosas junto con las otras que había creado hace unos segundos.

Con una risita, repetí pero agregué otras notas hacia el final. Le eché un vistazo a él, buscando su aprobación. Sonrió, asintiendo. Sentí que mi pecho se hinchaba de orgullo mientras la repetía otra vez, agregando otra vez más notas. Esta vez, las notas que presioné sonaban repulsivas. Estaba a punto de rendirme, había tenido suficiente, pero papi reacomodó mis dedos y me dijo que repitiera todo. Y con eso, la pequeña melodía, consistía en tal vez un minuto o dos de notas – no podía llamarla música todavía – formadas.

Aplaudí después de dos minutos de un hermoso sonido.

_¿Cómo lo hice?_ Pregunté, buscando su aprobación nuevamente.

"Absolutamente hermoso," dijo, cepillando mi cabello fuera de mi hombro.

Sonreí, aplaudiendo con mis manos.

"¿Qué fue lo que escuchamos Edward?"

Me giré para ver a mi abuelita, Alice, Rosalie y mami paradas en el umbral de la puerta. Abue sonreía contenta. Recordé que Rosalie me había dicho una vez, que a mi abue le encantaba escuchar a Edward tocar y crear nuevas canciones. Alice y Rosalie solo sonreían, viéndose como si supieran algo, y mami parecía como si quisiera llorar. Yo nunca la había visto llorar pero estaba bastante cerca de hacerlo.

"Esa era Renesmee tocando," dijo, haciéndome cosquillas en el estómago.

_¡Hey!_ Pensé, dándole una pequeña mirada. Él solo sonrió.

Mami cruzó el cuarto en un par de pasos rápidos para levantarme. Fui gustosamente hacia sus brazos. Reproduje todo para ella, y le pregunté qué le parecía.

"Hermosa," susurró, besando mi frente. Era un movimiento conocido… papi lo hacía todo el tiempo para mí y para mami. "¿Qué nombre le darás?"

Parpadeé. Me giré hacia papi y extendí la mano. Él avanzó para dejarme que tocara su mejilla. _¿Cómo piensas que deba llamarla?_ Le pregunté.

Sonrió. "Sencillo, la melodía de Renesmee," dijo.

Rodeé los ojos. Tan simple, pensé. Papi solo soltó una risita y enrolló sus brazos alrededor de mí y de mami.

Escuché un suave "aw" a lo lejos y sabía que eran mis tías.

Les dejé abrazarme por unos minutos antes de girarme en los brazos de mami hacia el rostro de papi. Jalé fuerte el lóbulo de su oreja. _Quiero correr_, pensé. Era buena corriendo. No tan buena como los demás pero era divertido correr.

Papi entrecerró los ojos. "¿Una carrera hasta el río?" preguntó.

"Edward, no la dejes…"

_Oh, no te preocupes mami_, pensé, tocando su mejilla. Entonces me giré hacia papi para pensar, _No arruines esta carrera como la última vez. _

Papi soltó una risita mientras mami me ponía en el piso. Tan pronto como mis pies tocaron el piso… corrí hacia la puerta de atrás.

Escuché la risa explosiva de Emmett cubriendo la suave risita de papi pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para cubrir sus rápidas pisadas, acercándose. Reí y corrí más fuerte, sabiendo que él podía alcanzarme en unos cuantos…

Él me alcanzó entonces.

…. segundos, pensé sin convicción. Papi me pasó hasta el río y esperó ahí, con sus brazos extendidos. Brinqué hacia él, causando que riera.

Alcé la mano y toqué su mejilla.

_Te quiero, papi._

Papi apartó su rostro, viéndome, con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios. "También te quiero, ángel," dijo, antes de besarme en la frente.

**Fin**

* * *

(**N/T**): ¿Que tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Merece un review?

Creo que, como ya habrán notado, me gustan mucho este tipo de historias entre Edward y Nessie. Creo que siempre me ha dado curiosidad por saber cómo sería el momento en que Edward le enseñara a su hija a tocar el piano (después de todo, es algo que a él le encanta hacer, siento que es bastante lógico que quiera que su hija también lo haga).

Ando apurada porque no tengo internet en mi laptop y estoy en otro lado, nada más para subir capítulos jeje. Si encuentran cualquier fallito, sorry. Gracias por sus reviews. Ya saben, si tienen Twitter… **/c_ linan** ;D

Besitos

**Carliitha Cullen**


End file.
